


Saying Goodbye

by TheKazoo



Series: Demon au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Mentioned Jshlatt, Protective Wilbur Soot, Techno is a Demon Hunter, They’re all brothers, mentioned badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKazoo/pseuds/TheKazoo
Summary: Technoblade is called by the higher ups to complete a special request. Wilbur is worried for his brother’s safety.
Series: Demon au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150274
Kudos: 17





	Saying Goodbye

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” I heard Wilbur shout from the living room. Tubbo looked up from his book, giving me a confused glance. I just shrugged.

We continued listening.

“I know, I know. I don’t want to leave either, but I don’t have a choice. This job isn’t going to be easy.” Job? Since when did Techno have a job?

I get up and start walking downstairs, Tubbo following. When we get to the bottom of the stairs, I catch sight of Techno wearing some gear. Where did he get that? I’ve never seen him with it.

“Techno, please-” Techno cut him off. “Just stop! This isn’t easy for me! If I leave right now, Tommy and Tubbo won’t have to see me like this.” He said. I’ve never heard him raise his voice like that.

”Wilbur? Techno? What’s going on?” I heard Tubbo ask. Techno and Wilbur turn their attention to us. “Tubbo? Tommy? What...what are you guys doing down here? Go back upstairs and finish studying.” Wilbur said, trying hard not to look at us.

I took a deep breath and slowly walked forward. “No. We aren’t going back upstairs until you tell us what’s going on.” I say. 

**Tubbo’s POV**

Techno was leaving? But why? 

“Wilbur? Techno? What’s going on?” I hesitantly asked. Wilbur looks up, panic in his eyes. “Tubbo? Tommy? What...what are you guys doing down here? Go back upstairs and finish studying.” Wilbur said, looking down. 

Right. Me and Tommy had exams coming up. As much as I wanted to figure out what was happening, I knew I couldn’t just stay here. But of course, Tommy stepped forward. “No. We aren’t going back upstairs until you tell us what’s going on.” He says. 

God dammit Tommy! Why are you bringing me into this! He grabs my hand before I could protest and sits me down on the couch. “Tommy! I think we should just listen and go back upstairs!” I whisper yelled. 

He ignores me.

“So? What the hell is going on?” He pushes, a look of determination on his face. Techno just sighs and glares at Wilbur. “I told you this would happen.” He muttered just barely enough for me to hear. “It was gonna happen anyway, you you glorified pig.” Wilbur spat as he walked away.

“Look, kids-” “I’m not a kid...” Tommy said.

“Right. I have to leave to go do some work. I can’t tell you what it is-”

”Oh stop with that bullshit already and just tell them!” I heard Wilbur yell from his room. Techno grumbled. “Fine! You guys might not believe me, but...I’m a demon hunter...” he said with a straight face.

I couldn’t stop the giggle that left my mouth. “Pffft- Wha-What?! Demon hunter? That’s- Tha-a-at’s the most ri-ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!” I said between my giggles. “Demons aren’t real, Techno.” Tommy replied, looking annoyed that he was being lied to.

“Well we all kn-know that’s a l-lie! I mean, you’re sitting right here, Tommy!” I exclaimed. “Oh you little-”

*bang*

A loud noise rang throughout the house. I looked to where it came from to see Techno holding what looked like a trident. He wasn’t...he wasn’t holding that before was he?

“What the fuck...?” I heard Tommy whisper. As I looked at Techno more, I could see him wearing a crown and a mask. His hair was now braided and he was wearing a long red cloak.

“T-techno?”

“I’m leaving. I’ve already wasted enough time staying here.” As he was heading to the door, Wilbur ran to him. “W-WAIT! Techno wait!”

Techno turned around, his eyebrows raised. “What now?” 

“When are you coming back? Are you...even coming back?”

I didn’t hear what he said. I just sat there staring at the small hole on the floor that Techno made. Demon hunter? How...how is  _ he _ a demon hunter? How come he’s never told us this?

I look at Wilbur. Did he know about this?

**Technoblade’s POV**

_ “Are you...even coming back?” _

I couldn’t answer that question even if I wanted to. Boss hasn’t even told me what type of demon I’m after. As I glide through the night sky, I start to think back at the letter he gave me.

**Demon name -** **BadBoyHalo**

**Age -** **???**

**Location -** **???**

**Record -** **Classified**

  
  


**_Hello Techno,_ **

**_Long time no see, eh? I’ve got a little job for you. Now before you throw this in the trash, hear me out. I’ve got something you’ve always wanted._ **

**_That got you attention, didn’t it? Well, I’m lying, but I’ve been given information about your whereabouts. We wouldn’t want your little family to get hurt now, would we?_ **

**_How about you come back to the base and we’ll talk things out._ **

**_-Jshlatt_ **

I was too careless. I shouldn’t have come back home when I was released. I should’ve known I’d be followed. 

I thought that I could get to live a normal life when I got back. Can’t believe Shlatt would go as far as blackmailing me.

I let out a grunt as I landed in some water. When did I get here?

As I swam up to the surface, I realized I was going the wrong direction. “Focus, Technoblade.” I told myself. I can’t get distracted by things as stupid as family.

**Wilbur’s POV**

I couldn’t stop myself from crying out Techno’s name as he left. “W-Wilbur? What...What the fuck!” I heard Tommy yell. 

“He’s gone...Where did he go?” Tubbo finally spoke up. I took a deep breath. 

“He...went to work.” I said. “Oh no! Don’t you fucking say he just went to work! We all heard him, didn’t we?! Demons?! Demon hunter!? Since when did those even exist?!” Tommy yelled.

They don’t know how much he’s gone through, do they? They don’t know how much he works for our safety. “It’s true...He’s been...doing this for about 5 years already. I’ve tried to get him to stop, but…” 

I couldn’t tell them. 

I couldn’t tell them that it was our fault he had to keep fighting. I read that letter. I know what I saw. That... _ asshole _ is using us against him.

“He didn’t have a choice, ok.” Is all I said. 

“If...he’s a demon hunter, or whatever...does that mean we’re in danger because he was here?” Tubbo asked. “If other...demons...saw him with us, does that mean we’re going to ge-”

“NO! As long as I’m here, none of y’all are getting hurt!” But he’s right. Without Techno here, we’ll have to relocate for our safety.

“Pack up, we’re leaving.” Is all I said before I went back to my room.

  
  
  
  



End file.
